


immortuos

by blushings



Series: exo drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Zombie Gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Sehun concludes he should forget his lunch more often.





	immortuos

**Author's Note:**

> i love zombies so much if you can't tell and i love the idea of zombies eating everything in the human body especially eyeballs
> 
> ((title is supposed to mean undead but i nvr took latin so if that's not correct pls lmk))

When was the last time he ate?

The thought circles in Sehun’s brain as he’s squished between people on the train. His thighs are close together as people on either side of him sit with their legs wide. He’s bigger than both of them, so it would usually be him with his legs wide. However, he also has the tendency to make himself smaller. 

That doesn’t really matter though, he thinks as he pushes up his glasses. They’re not prescripted, but they do make him look more human. Being undead has its benefits like not needing glasses, so his kind shouldn’t have to worry about them (unless they want to blend in more like he does).

Sehun feels a dull pain in his stomach. Oh, yeah. He’s hungry.

The last time he ate was probably two weeks ago at the new deli, Hungry Heart. It’s kind of black market stuff since butchering humans is against the law (still, even if they’re volunteers). It’s uncivilized to attack people on the street since now anything other than human have strict laws to abide and meds to take to have them adapt.

Sehun’s pills make him look more… Alive. They bring some color to his face and keep him from looking like a typical zombie from The Walking Dead. The meds may be a hassle but at least his skin isn’t falling off.

The train jostles everyone around, making someone knock into Sehun and he catches a whiff of them. God, he wishes humans would shower more.

* * *

Sehun watches as the man behind the counter dismembers arms from a torso then skins it. Bone marrow has been added to the menu and he’s been considering trying it. He doesn’t know many that are like him (undead) so it’s not like he can ask for an opinion.

Until he hears, “I’ll take the whole arm. Bone and all.”

To Sehun’s right is his coworker, Do Kyungsoo. Sehun is more than surprised to see him there so he considers the thought that Kyungsoo is buying for a friend or family member. Yet, that thought immediately dies off when Kyungsoo pulls out his ID and he sees the word in all caps, UNDEAD, written below his name.

Sehun not only gets confirmation that Kyungsoo is undead but that the new ID’s are terrible since it forces people to explicitly state what they are to government officials. He wonders why there haven’t been any riots about it yet.

“Sehun? You eat from Hungry Heart?”

Kyungsoo’s voice pings in Sehun’s head, making him refocus. He can’t remember if he got off track this much when he was human, but he’ll ask his doctor about it.

“Yeah, it’s the closest one to home,” Sehun responds, watching as the butcher chops up Kyungsoo’s order to be placed in the glass container he just handed over (how eco-friendly). “Have you had bone marrow before?”

“Yeah!! I usually have it with eyes or still on the skin since it’s almost flavorless. It’s like … Tofu. But for zombies,” Kyungsoo laughs. Sehun’s chest warms a little, but he’s not sure what he’s feeling since his emotions are numb. He hopes he’s warm for a good reason.

* * *

Sehun wanders into the staff kitchen, realizing he forgot his lunch in his fridge at home. Fingers and diced back with a sprinkle of hippie brain. It’s not like he needed the brain or the fingers immediately or anything. He ate the week before. He kind of wanted to talk to Kyungsoo and figured he should have some sort of pick-me-up (the hippie brain).

“Sehun?”

Hearing his name from behind, he turns and sees Kyungsoo holding his own Tupperware. It isn’t clear, probably to hide the fact human parts are inside so that their human and almost human coworkers don’t throw a fit.

Sehun didn’t realize he was just standing completely still in the kitchen.

“Do you have lunch?”

Sehun shakes his head, so Kyungsoo gestures for him to follow. They leave the kitchen and Sehun zones out a bit as he follows the other to wherever.

For all Sehun knows about Kyungsoo, he could actually be human. And be one of those hunters that target monsters in the workplace. Sehun could be on the way to his (second) death. That ID he saw in Hungry Heart could be fake.

Sehun feels his chest pulsing a bit. He touches it, discovering that it’s beating only a little more than usual. His meds must be working because it definitely hasn’t done this until now. He wishes he knew why.

Eventually, they stop, entering an office empty office room. Kyungsoo proceeds to sit at one of the chairs and unpacks his meal, dividing it equally for the two of them. Sehun sits next to him before Kyungsoo can remind him to.

Seeing the other actually eat human parts confirms that Yes, he _is_ a zombie. Even after seeing his ID. This was just more confirmation.

Kyungsoo stops eating eyeballs for a second, glancing at Sehun who is hesitantly biting into a blue eye. He thinks the other looks cute, probably trying eyes for the first time. It makes him smile at the sight.

Sehun tries to not drop his food as Kyungsoo smiles at him and tries to ignore how warm his chest is. He concludes he should forget his lunch more often.


End file.
